La Señora de Invernalia
by Estrella77
Summary: Aquí una nueva historia de mi invención, acerca de Rickon y Lyanna. Concretamente hablando desde la llegada de Lyanna a Invernalia hasta su matrimonio.. Será de 2 partes, y la clasificación M se entenderá en el segundo capitulo. Los reviews serán bien recibidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Aquí una nueva historia de Rickon Stark. En este caso, la llegada de la que sería su esposa a Invernalia, además del matrimonio y la noche de bodas. La historia será de 2 partes. Aquí está la primera.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

La Señora de Invernalia parte 1:

307 D.C.

**Rickon**

Se encontraba en el patio del castillo. Estaba esperando a los jinetes que se acercaban por el camino. Hacía unos momentos había llegado un guardia de las colinas. Afirmaba que un gran grupo de personas se acercaban por el camino; al menos 70 jinetes. En sus estandartes se veía el oso negro de la Casa Mormont.

Sabía lo que significaba. Un año antes su protector, Howland Reed, había hablado con él acerca de una cuestión importante que debía ser solventada. Su matrimonio. Al principio se había mostrado reacio a hablar del tema, pero finalmente fue convencido, con el argumento de que su compromiso debía ser tratado, pero que eso no significaba que se debía casar de inmediato. Habían hablado durante horas, pensando en todas las posibles novias que el norte tenía para ofrecer. Hijas, nietas, sobrinas y primas de los señores del norte. Habían considerado a todas, desde las casas más grandes hasta las menores, pero al final él se había decidido por una.

Ahora su prometida se acercaba. Lyanna Mormont, la quinta y menor de las hijas de Lady Maege Mormont, señora de la Isla del Oso. Lyanna era cinco años mayor que él; ella ya era toda una mujer. Por sugerencia de Howland, él había pedido que Lyanna viniera a Invernalia y se quedara durante un año antes de que se casaran.

Entonces, de pronto escuchó el trote de los caballos que se acercaban, lo que lo hizo volver al presente. Se puso lo más recto posible, alzo la barbilla y dirigió su mirada hacia las puertas. De pronto vio pasar a Lady Maege a la cabeza de la columna, seguida de cerca por sus hijas. Todas las mujeres Mormont llevaban cuero y cota de malla, y de sus cintos colgaban armas.

Y detrás de ellas, encaramada en un caballo bayo, estaba una muchacha con una melena oscura suelta que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. La miró por unos momentos, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo con él. Mantuvieron sus miradas entrelazadas en el otro por unos momentos, hasta que Lady Maege, que había desmontado, soltó un carraspeo y se adelantó.

"_Lord Stark" _–dijo, al tiempo que realizaba una inclinación respetuosa.

"_Lady Mormont" _–le devolvió el saludo, al tiempo que intentaba que su mirada no se desviara hacia la menor de las hermanas Mormont- _"Bienvenida a Invernalia. Confío en que el viaje haya sido tranquilo"_

"_Lo fue, mi señor" _–le respondió ella, su voz definitiva. Hizo un gesto hacia atrás, y sus hijas desmontaron y avanzaron- _"Estas son mis hijas: Lyra, Alysanne, Jorelle" _ -fue presentándolas al tiempo que ellas le asentían en gesto de saludo- _"y esta es Lyanna, mi hija menor" _–la chica en la que había fijado su mirada avanzó un poco más que sus hermanas y le hizo una reverencia.

No supo que fue lo que lo impulsó, pero antes de poder meditarlo bien avanzó hasta estar frente a ella, le tomó la mano enguantada y se la llevó a los labios. Depositó un beso suave en sus nudillos y le susurró _"mi señora" _en vos baja, aunque supuso que su madre y sus hermanas lo escucharon.

Luego de eso se quedaron en un silencio incómodo que duró unos momentos hasta que ella le dio un asentimiento y una sonrisa, que aunque fueron pequeños y parecían forzados, fueron suficientes.

Decidió seguir adelante, tratando de salir del momento incómodo: _"Seguramente estaréis cansadas del viaje; mi mayordomo las guiara hacia sus habitaciones. Sus hombres pueden quedarse en los barracones, si os parece bien"_

"_Desde luego. Gracias, Lord Stark" _–habló una vez más Lady Maege. Luego de eso siguió al mayordomo, al tiempo que sus hijas iban detrás de ellos. No pudo evitar notar como 2 de las hermanas mayores Mormont estaban apretando los labios, parecían reprimir una sonrisa.

**Lyanna**

Su madre y sus hermanas se quedaron una semana más. Comieron todas las noche a la misma mesa que Lord Rickon, y aunque su madre e incluso sus hermanas hablaron a menudo con él, ella apenas si le dirigió unas palabras en cada comida, y el tampoco hizo un esfuerzo para hablarle.

Él día en que su familia se fue para volver a la Isla del Oso sintió como se le apretaba el corazón. No quería alejarse de ellas tan pronto. Lord Stark estaba en el patio también, y se despidió con toda cortesía de las demás mujeres Mormont. Pero cuando los últimos guardias Mormont hubieran salido por las puertas Lord Stark simplemente la miró por unos momentos, claramente incómodo con la idea de estar a solas (relativamente hablando) con ella, por lo que dirigió un asentimiento respetuoso hacia ella y se alejó, yendo en dirección al bosque de dioses.

Ahora era de mañana; se acababa de despertar en su cama y estaba cubierta de pieles para evitar el frío. Por las ventanas se podía ver una nevada ligera cayendo sobre el castillo. Se quedó unos momentos así, envuelta en pieles hasta el cuello y pensando en su…prometido.

Lord Rickon Stark….. llevaba 2 semanas viéndolo todos los días y aún no sabía nada de él. O al menos nada importante. Iba todos los días al bosque de dioses, y cada mañana entrenaba un par de horas en el patio de prácticas. Luego se encerraba en el solar del Señor con el Maestre y recibía clases hasta la hora del almuerzo. El resto del día lo usaba para recibir campesinos de la Ciudad del Invierno y dictar juicios, siempre asistido y aconsejado por Lord Reed.

No es que fuera feo, ni de cerca. La primera vez que lo vio tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa de interés que le quiso nacer en el rostro. El chico con el que se suponía debía casarse tenía pómulos altos, nariz bien formada y dientes largos y rectos. Sus hombros eran anchos para alguien de su edad, sus piernas largas y su pecho amplio. Sus ojos eran de un azul que le recordaba al mar. Su frente era pequeña y al final de esta empezaba el cabello rojo fuego que le caía por la espalda y le llegaba hasta unos dedos debajo de sus hombros. En más de una ocasión le habían picado las manos por envolver sus dedos en esa cabellera.

Pero sin importar lo apuesto que fuera, Rickon Stark era serio. Melancólico. Quizás hasta frío. En ninguna ocasión lo había visto sonreír; cuando emitía juicios, cuando comía, incluso cuando ganaba en un entrenamiento. Se preguntaba si él sería capaz de sonreír.

También estaba el hecho de que era joven; demasiado joven. Por más que pareciera y tuviera el cuerpo de alguien mayor, seguía siendo un muchacho. Sus mejillas y su barbilla habían perdido toda la grasa infantil, pero no tenían aún ni la sombra de una barba. Cuando dictaba juicios parecía fuera de lugar al lado de Howland Reed. Cuando los veía juntos no podía evitar los pensamientos de su cabeza, de que Lord Reed era el hombre y Rickon Stark era el niño.

Al final decidió que no tenía caso pensar más en esas cosas, por lo que se levantó y pidió que le trajeran el desayuno a su habitación. No creía que a Lord Stark le molestase si ella comía a solas un día. Para cuando volvió la muchacha del servicio con un par de huevos cocidos en agua, una hogaza de pan y un tarro de cerveza, ella ya se había vestido con un jubón viejo que tenía en el fondo de su guardarropa y un par de pantalones de lana. Cuando terminó su comida se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo y se fue en dirección al patio de entrenamiento.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con todo un espectáculo. A diferencia de las veces anteriores en que lo había visto, esta vez Rickon Stark no estaba peleando contra un hombre; peleaba contra 2. Ambos eran miembros de la guardia de Invernalia, lo que claramente se notaba en sus jubones con huargos bordados, cota de malla y cascos de metal. Los 3 estaban usando espadas y escudos de madera. Lord Rickon parecía un lobo; saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando con habilidad cada estocada y golpe que le daban sus oponentes, al tiempo que su escudo y su espada se mantenían cerca de su cuerpo, listos para bloquear cualquier ataque. Entonces, de pronto, atacó; sus ojos debieron ver una oportunidad y atacó con su espada. Golpeo con rapidez, y antes de poder registrarlo bien, los 2 oponentes del joven Señor de Invernalia yacían en el piso, luchando por levantarse.

El hombre con el que se suponía debía casarse estaba jadeando, al tiempo que el sudor le corría por la frente. Un mechón de cabello se le pegaba a la frente. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo del jubón y entonces pareció reparar en ella.

Se vio sorprendido por un instante: _"Mi señora" _–dijo, su voz cortés pero cansada, sin duda a causa de su esfuerzo anterior- _"Espero que hayáis dormido cómodamente"_

"_Así fue, mi señor" _–le respondí- _"Os estuve viendo hace un momento. Fue una demostración impresionante" _–dije. En general, no era de hacer alabanzas a nadie, pero en esta ocasión decidí ser sincera.

"_Gracias" _–me contestó él.

No supe muy bien porque, pero en ese momento me vi incapaz de guardar silencio: _"¿Querrías entrenar conmigo?"_ –me encontré preguntando.

Él me miró durante unos momentos, aturdido. Sin embargo, luego de eso me dio una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero era mejor que ninguna.

Un minuto más tarde, y armada con un hacha de doble filo y un escudo de madera, me puse en posición e hice el primer movimiento.

**Rickon**

Habían pasado ya 4 lunas desde que Lyanna y yo nos habíamos conocido. Nos había tomado una luna entera entrar en confianza uno con el otro, y abandonar las formalidades de "Lord" y "Lady". Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo uno con el otro. Habíamos salido a cabalgar y a cazar juntos. Habíamos entrenado todos los días en el patio de prácticas, donde casi valía la pena perder solo para ver su sonrisa al ganar. Habíamos hecho un picnic junto al río, donde hablamos durante horas y nos conocimos mucho más. Habíamos paseado por el castillo y la Ciudad del Invierno. Con cada día que pasaba me encontraba más a gusto con ella.

Tengo la mitad de mi mente en intentar persuadir a Lord Reed y Lady Mormont de adelantar la boda.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el final de la parte 1. La siguiente parte la estaré subiendo en una semana (a menos que me dejen bastantes reviews queriendo saber la conclusión de esta historia, en cuyo caso TAL VEZ lo adelante un par de días), así que salu2 y que tengan buena semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está la segunda parte (se las dejo hoy porque mañana no voy a poder). Espero les guste. Desde ya aviso: si le puse categoría M es por una razón.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

La señora de Invernalia parte 2:

308 D.C.

**Rickon**

Por fin había llegado la hora. Esta era la noche. Su noche de bodas.

Llevaba un par de calzones negros y un jubón gris. Sobre sus hombros había una capa de piel de lobo que se le cerraba al cuello con un broche de plata con forma de huargo. Sus botas eran de piel y estaban lustradas y limpias. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba peinado y atado.

Miró un momento a su alrededor. Se encontraba ante el árbol corazón, esperando a que Lyanna llegara del brazo de su madre. Siguiendo la antigua tradición del norte, la ceremonia se realizaría de noche, por lo que había velas y antorchas para iluminar el lugar.

Ante él, a ambos lados de un camino de antorchas que llevaba al árbol corazón, había un centenar de nobles que habían venido a ver la boda del joven Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte.

Los señores de las casas Hornwood, Manderly, Cerwyn, Tallhart, Lake, Karstark, Locke, Reed, Flint de Dedo de Pedernal, Flint de Atalaya de la Viuda, Glover, Locke, Slate, Stout y Umber estaban presentes para ver la boda de su señor. También habían venido los miembros de los clanes de las montañas: había hombres y mujeres de Wull, Flint, Harclay, Norrey, Burley, Liddle, Knott y más. Y en la primera fila estaban las 3 hermanas de Lyanna.

Sin embargo, todos ellos no le daban ni la mitad de confort y alegría que las dos personas que habían llegado del sur del cuello. Parados ambos con ropa de pieles, mucho más apta para los climas del norte, se encontraban sus hermanos. Sansa y Jon (para él siempre sería Jon, sin importar lo de Aegon) habían llegado a Invernalia 3 días atrás en uno de los dragones de su hermano. Habían hablado durante todo un día, desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, acerca de todo lo que habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Más temprano en la noche, antes de que empezara a prepararse para la ceremonia, se le habían acercado ambos. Sansa le había dado un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo aplastante. El de Jon había sido mucho más suave, pero no por ello menos sincero. Ambos le desearon felicidad y se fueron a prepararse.

Ahora Sansa se encontraba parada junto a las hermanas de Lyanna (con un vientre cuya hinchazón empezaba a notarse), mientras que Jon, con porte orgulloso y todo el aspecto que debería tener un rey (en mi opinión) se encontraba junto a mí con una sonrisa en la cara mientras me miraba.

Entonces, de pronto, todas las voces se acallaron. Por el camino se acercaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

**Lyanna**

Se acercaba cada vez más el momento. Se había puesto un vestido de lana, blanco como la nieve recién caída y con una cola que arrastraba detrás de sí al caminar. El brocado era de hojas verdes. La casa Mormont no era rica, pero su madre le había dado las pocas joyas de las que disponía su familia para que luciera hermosa en esta noche. Un par de pendientes con un pequeño diamante cada uno estaban en sus orejas, mientras que de su cuello desnudo colgaba un collar con una pequeña esmeralda. Se había pintado los labios de color rojo para la boda, pero por lo demás, su rostro estaba libre de ese maquillaje que usaban las damas sureñas. Si Rickon en verdad quería casarse con ella, el maquillaje no importaría en lo más mínimo.

Se encontraba caminando hacia el bosque de dioses del brazo de su madre. De pronto, entraron al camino que estaba bordeado por antorchas, y cuando el árbol corazón quedó a la vista, también lo estuvieron todos los nobles que habían venido a presenciar la boda.

Pero apenas lo notó; siguió caminando, y a unos pasos vio a su futuro esposo. Estaba más apuesto que nunca. Al verlo no pudo evitar la sonrisa de emoción que se hizo presente en su rostro. Y Rickon, que había estado mirando el camino desde el momento en que lo vio, cruzó su mirada con la de ella y le sonrió de vuelta. Cuando finalmente estuvieron al pie del árbol corazón, el Rey, que estaba parado en frente del rostro del arciano, habló.

"_¿Quién viene ante los Dioses Antiguos? _–preguntó, su voz alta y clara.

"_Lyanna de la Casa Mormont, una mujer adulta, noble y florecida, viene a pedir la bendición de los dioses" _–respondió su madre.

"_¿Quién la entrega?" _–preguntó esta vez.

"_Su Madre, Maege Mormont, Señora de la Isla del Oso" _–respondió nuevamente su madre.

"_¿Quién la reclama?" _–preguntó mi madre en esta ocasión. Rickon se adelantó un paso y habló.

"_Rickon de la Casa Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte" _–respondió, con una sonrisa en la boca que no pude evitar responderle.

"_Lady Lyanna ¿te llevas a este hombre?" _–me preguntó esta vez mi madre, mirándome a mí.

"_Me llevo a este hombre" _–dije, tal vez con demasiada urgencia, aunque no me importó.

Mi madre entregó mi mano a Rickon, que la tomó con una sonrisa aún más grande en el rostro, antes de retirarse. Luego de que estuvimos solos frente al arciano, nos arrodillamos y cerramos los ojos para orar. Yo recé en silencio, suplicándole a los dioses que me permitieran vivir muchos años al lado de Rickon, que tuviéramos muchos hijos sanos y que fuéramos muy felices. Luego de un momento, nos levantamos y nos paramos frente a frente. Él me miró a los ojos, y en ellos pude leer que estaba feliz, muy feliz. Sólo podía esperar que el notara la misma felicidad en mis ojos. Luego de un momento el dio un paso adelante y me retiró la capa de lana que llevaba en mi espalda, con el oso de la casa Mormont cosido en piel y ribetes del mismo material. Luego se volteó y tomó de las manos de mi sobrino (el hijo de Alysanne) una capa blanca como la nieve que llevaba cosido el lobo huargo gris de la Casa Stark. Extendió la capa con un movimiento y me la colocó con todo cuidado sobre los hombros, cerrada sobre mi cuello. Y así, pasé a estar casada con Rickon.

Entonces fui yo la que se adelantó un paso y, al mismo tiempo, nos acercamos y nos dimos un beso en los labios. No era el primer beso que Rickon y yo nos dábamos, pero ninguno me había parecido tan dulce. Y el motivo era simple: ya no éramos prometidos, ahora estábamos casados, ahora éramos marido y mujer. Jamás fui tan feliz en mi vida.

A nuestro lado, los nobles empezaron a aplaudir y unos pocos a vitorear.

**Rickon**

El festín y el baile pasaron como un borrón ante mis ojos. Ahora había llegado el momento más importante de la noche: el encamamiento. Estaba siendo llevado a las nuevas habitaciones que compartiría con Lyanna, las mismas que habían usado mis padres, por lo que parecía un ejército de mujeres. A medida que avanzábamos me iban quitando poco a poco la ropa. Cuando finalmente me dejaron dentro de la habitación, con las risitas de las mujeres aun flotando por unos momentos en el aire, estaba tan desnudo como el día de mi nombre.

Miré alrededor de la habitación y vi un fuego ardiendo en el hogar, junto con varios troncos más para alimentarlo más tarde. Y vestida solamente con sus prendas interiores, al lado de la cama cubierta de sábanas blancas y con pieles para cubrirse, estaba Lyanna, con los ojos brillando a la luz de las llamas.

Me tomé un momento para mirarla detenidamente. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo; era como ver a una diosa. Su cabello negro como una noche sin estrellas estaba suelto y caía en libertad tras sus hombros. Sus labios pintados lucían aún más apetitosos que de costumbre. Su prenda terminaba a la mitad del muslo, con lo que el resto de sus piernas largas y cremosas estaban a la vista de mis ojos. Y como el camisón era sin mangas, también podía ver sus brazos desnudos. Su camisón era tan delgado que notaba perfectamente la piel blanca de su cintura y su estómago, y sus pechos también eran visibles. Noté como cierta parte de mí empezaba a despertar ante la visión de semejante belleza.

Me acerqué despacio; tenía prisa por llegar ante Lyanna, pero ante todo quería que esta fuera una buena noche para ella. Cuando finalmente estuvimos cara a cara, tan cerca que casi podíamos sentir el aliento del otro, la miré a los ojos, una pregunta silenciosa en los míos (estaba decidido a no hacer nada que ella no me permitiera). Lyanna debió entender mi pregunta, porque inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Me acerqué más aún, hasta que nos rozábamos, y la besé una vez en los labios.

Empezó como un beso suave, pero poco a poco fue aumentando de nivel. Nuestros labios se encontraban una y otra vez, a intervalos cada vez más largos, nuestros ojos cerrados mientras nuestras manos colgaban a nuestros costados. En un momento dado no fue suficiente, necesitaba más, sentir más de ella que solo sus labios, por lo que levante mis manos de manera torpe y las coloqué sobre su cuello; luego de dejarlas ahí un momento empecé a bajar poco a poco, primero a sus hombros y luego a sus brazos. Para ese momento nuestras lenguas ya se habían puesto en acción y danzaban una en torno a la otra, sin que ninguna quisiera ceder. Luego de que mis manos hubieran bajado hasta más allá de sus codos, Lyanna encontró buen uso a las suyas; las subió y las colocó alrededor de mi cuello al tiempo que suspiraba. En un arrebato de lujuria dejé que mis manos bajaran más, apretando su cintura durante un momento para luego bajar hasta sus nalgas. Lyanna soltó un gemido en mi boca al hacer eso. Me encontré amando ese sonido.

Estuvimos así durante un tiempo; sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y acercándome más, nuestros labios, lenguas y dientes enzarzados en un encuentro que ninguno quería terminar, ocasionalmente tomando una breve bocanada de aire para respirar, y mis manos en sus nalgas, a veces moviéndose para masajearlas. Gruñidos, suspiros y gemidos ahogados salían de nuestras bocas.

Pero llegó un momento en que ya no fue suficiente para mí, por lo que retiré una de mis manos de sus nalgas y la subí a lo largo de su espalda para tomar su cabello y tirar de él. Nuestros labios se separaron y yo solo demoré un momento (para tomar un trago de aire) antes de baja mis labios a su hermoso cuello y empezar a besar la piel blanca que había allí. Lyanna soltó un suspiro que me hizo enloquecer, y redoblé mis esfuerzos en su cuello. Lamí, besé y mordí ligeramente la piel descubierta que había ante mí, con lo que arranqué suspiros y algunos gemidos bajos de su boca, mientras sus manos me empujaban contra su cuello. Pero cuando encontré la vena de su cuello no me resistí y la chupe, lo que arrancó de los labios de mi esposa el gemido más dulce y alto que había escuchado hasta ahora, luego del cual empezó a suspirar mi nombre en voz baja. Eso me hizo enloquecer aún más por ella.

En ese momento, con mis oídos deleitándose en los sonidos que soltaba mi esposa gracias a mí, recién me di cuenta de algo: solo una de las manos de mi esposa estaba en mi cuello. Antes de que pudiera empezar a preguntarme donde estaba su otra mano, esta apareció entre nosotros 2 y, tras un momento, tomo mi miembro. Esta vez me tocó a mí soltar un gruñido, al tiempo que mi mente se nublaba de lujuria y disfrute. Mi esposa empezó a usar su mano para acariciar mi miembro, viajando lentamente desde la base hasta la punta y de vuelta. Solté más gruñidos, y suspiros, al tiempo que la otra mano de mi esposa me empujaba hacia arriba, de modo que nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse y continuamos explorando la boca del otro.

Luego de unos momentos disfrutando la dulzura de los labios de mi esposa, mis manos dejaron sus nalgas y subieron con rapidez por su cintura, para tomar los bordes de su camisón y empezar a tirar de él hacia arriba. Solté un gruñido frustrado cuando mi esposa tuvo que detener las ministraciones que me estaba dando con su mano, pero cuando logré quitarle la prenda y tirarla al piso, valió la pena. Los pechos de mi esposa eran maravillosos. Sus pezones rosados estaban levantados y apuntaban directo hacia mí, lo que me provocó tragar grueso. Me detuve, contemplando durante unos momentos los senos de Lyanna, hasta que ella acabó con la separación; se acercó de nuevo a mí, coloco una de sus manos detrás de mi cuello nuevamente al tiempo que se acercaba para volver a besarnos. Sentir de nuevo sus labios, junto con sus senos presionados en contra de mi pecho desnudo, fue suficiente para hacerme soltar un gran suspiro que se perdió en la boca de mi esposa.

Sin embargo, esta vez nuestros besos no duraron tanto, ya que luego de unos pocos volví a bajar al cuello de mí esposa, aunque no me quedé ahí mucho tiempo. Bajé aún más, hasta estar frente a sus pechos; luego, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, tomé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios y empecé a chuparlo, al tiempo que mi mano se dirigía al otro y empezaba a moverlo. Lyanna soltó otro suspiro fuerte y se arqueó contra mí. Use mi mano libre para empujar su espalda hacia mí, con lo que estuvo aún más cerca, tanto que ya no quedaba ningún espacio entre nosotros.

Los gemidos que daba mi esposa eran enloquecedores:

"_Rickon….Rickon….Oh Dioses….. si, Rickon, si….. ahí, ahí, siiiii" _–gemía con voz queda.

Continué chupando, besando, lamiendo y manoseando los pechos de Lyanna hasta que estuvieron totalmente mojados y relucientes de mi saliva. Cada vez que mi boca se cansaba escuchaba a mi esposa gimiendo y suspirando por mis atenciones, lo que me daba nuevas energías.

Por fin, solté los pechos de mi esposa, y me dirigí a sus labios…. Solo que no a los labios que había estado besando. Cuando mi esposa vio que me arrodillaba ante ella se confundió, por lo que me preguntó con voz ronca.

"_¿Qué haces Rick-oh-oooooooohhhhhhhh!" _–el final de su pregunta se convirtió en un gemido, cuando mi boca se hundió entre sus piernas y empezó a besar lo que había entre ellas.

Mi boca estaba agotada y me dolía la mandíbula, pero quería escuchar a mi esposa; estaba determinado a hacerla sentir más que bien.

Lamí y bese cada parte que pude; en un momento, metí mi lengua entre sus pliegues, con lo que la hice gemir tan alto que por un momento temí que todo el castillo pudiera oírnos, pero luego decidí que no me importaba, por lo que lo seguí haciendo. También encontré el punto que al tocarlo hacía temblar de placer a mi esposa, por lo que lo empecé a tocar suavemente con mi dedo pulgar, mientras mi mano libre iba hacia la espalda baja de mi esposa, para acercarla más a mí.

Seguí haciendo esto hasta que mi esposa temblaba; sus piernas parecían ser casi incapaces de sostenerla y sus gemidos eran cada vez más largos y continuos, pero sus manos estaban enterradas en mis cabellos y me empujaban hacia su centro, por lo que supuse que quería seguir sintiendo mi boca y lengua entre sus piernas. Sus gemidos eran toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

"_Rickon, Rickon, Rickon, oh dioses Rickon, si Rickon, si… ah, ah… más, más, más….. OOOOOHH, DIOSES" _–gemía.

En un momento dado metí mi lengua en ella una vez más, tan profundo como pude, al tiempo que mis labios tocaban sus pliegues y mi pulgar ese lugar de placer justo encima. Por lo visto fue demasiado para ella.

"_¡RICKOOOOOOOOOON!" _–gritó con fuerza.

Un instante después mi boca era inundada con fuerza. Intenté retirarme pero entonces me di cuenta de que sus manos me apretaban más duro que nunca contra su centro. Sin embargo, cuando probé los fluidos de Lyanna, todo deseo de alejarme desapareció y me dediqué a saborearlos, tratando de no dejar escapar nada.

Luego de unos momentos que usé para volver a tomar algo de aire, me levanté. Lyanna estaba con la boca abierta mirando hacia el techo, al tiempo que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca y sus ojos estaban nublados de placer. Sin embargo notó cuando me levanté y volví a estar a su altura. Nos miramos por unos instantes más, ambos con la boca ligeramente abierta, hasta que ella se abalanzó sobre mí.

Saltó encima de mí y envolvió sus piernas sobre mi cintura, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros y su boca se estrellaba contra la mía una vez más. Caminé un par de pasos más hasta que ambos caímos en la cama, yo sobre ella. Continuamos con unos pocos besos más mientras ambos intentábamos recuperar la energía, hasta que finalmente estuvimos listos. Lyanna desenvolvió sus brazos y piernas de mí y me hizo levantarme de la cama, tras lo cual ella también se levantó, pero solo para correr las pieles y volver a acostarse boca arriba, totalmente desnuda, al tiempo que una de sus manos sujetaba las pieles y la otra me hacía un gesto de invitación hacia mí. Ni lento ni perezoso obedecí.

Estábamos acostados en la cama, yo sobre ella. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, perdiéndonos en los del otro al tiempo que mis codos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella soltó las pieles que sujetaba con una de sus manos y dirigió su mano hacia mi nuca, acercando mis labios a los suyos. Empezamos a besarnos otra vez, con los ojos cerrados, aunque de manera mucho más suave; queríamos que durara todo el tiempo posible. Su otra mano, mientras tanto, se dirigió a mi miembro y lo guío suavemente hasta su centro. En cuanto la punta tocó su entrada ambos dimos un suave gemido y separamos nuestros labios. Toqué su frente con la mía y la miré a los ojos antes de hablar.

"_¿Estás lista?" _–le pregunté en voz baja y ronca, mis ojos pidiéndole permiso.

Ella retiró su mano de mi miembro y la junto con la otra en mi nuca. Entonces me dio una pequeña sonrisa y me asintió.

Yo le di un pequeño beso y no aparté mis ojos de los de ella al tiempo que empezaba a empujar mis caderas hacia adelante, lentamente. Sentí mi miembro entrar en ella y solté un suspiro de placer al que ella se unió al tiempo que sentía como su calor me envolvía. Era la sensación más deliciosa que había probado en mi vida. Seguí empujando con lentitud, tratando de saborear la sensación todo lo posible.

Entonces, de pronto, sentí una barrera. Mis ojos hicieron la pregunta por mí, y ella me dio un nuevo asentimiento. La volví a besar profundamente, y cuando ambos tuvimos los ojos cerrados di un brusco empujón, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se desgarraba y algo que sabía era sangre se deslizaba por mi miembro.

Ella dio un gemido de dolor en mi boca, al tiempo que jadeaba. Por un momento pensé en retirarme, pero fue como si leyera mi pensamiento, porqué sus manos soltaron mi nuca y se dirigieron a mi trasero, para mantenerme dentro de ella. Separé mis labios de los suyos y encontré su mirada, que aún reflejaba algo de dolor.

"_¿No quieres que…" _–empecé a preguntar, pero ella me interrumpió.

"_¡No! Sólo… quédate quieto unos momentos" _– me dijo, con la voz entrecortada.

Yo asentí y, para distraerla del dolor, empecé a besar sus labios, sus mejillas y su mandíbula con pequeños besos. Eso la hizo cerrar los ojos y relajar un poco sus facciones.

Por fin, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Lyanna abrió los ojos y me miró.

"_Muévete" _–me ordenó, su voz apenas un susurro.

La volvía a besar en los labios, al tiempo que movía mis caderas hacia adelante. Las primeras veces fue lento, pero poco a poco fui acelerando el ritmo, perdiéndome cada vez más en las sensaciones: sus manos en mi espalda y el delicioso ardor que me provocaban sus uñas clavadas en mi carne. Sus labios que había probado más veces de las que podía contar en esta noche, pero que seguían teniendo un sabor adictivo. Su lengua que rozaba mis dientes y que jugaba con la mía, volviéndome loco. Sus piernas que rodeaban mi cintura y me forzaban más dentro de ella. Sus pechos apretados contra mí y la sensación de sus pezones duros apretados contra mi pecho. Los dulces gemidos que su boca producía y que eran acallados por la mía, que no la soltaba más que para tomar breves tragos de aire. Las pequeñas cosquillas que su nariz le provocaba a la mía cada vez que se rozaban mientras explorábamos la boca del otro. Y la mejor de todas las sensaciones: ese increíble calor entre sus piernas que se esparcía desde mi miembro a todo mi cuerpo y la sensación de sus paredes internas apretándome y engulléndome de la mejor manera, negándose a soltarme.

Era demasiado para resistir mucho tiempo, por lo que luego de aguantar todo lo posible, separé nuestros labios y dirigí los míos hacia su cuello, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Por lo visto eso le gustó a Lyanna, porque sus gemidos se hicieron más altos, o tal vez fuera que ahora que nuestras bocas estaban separadas sus gemidos podían escapar con libertad. Cualquiera fuera el caso, escucharla mientras gemía era la música más dulce que mis oídos habían captado alguna vez, por lo que concentré mis besos en su divino cuello y continué con mis embestidas.

"_Rickon…Rickon….si Rickon, si, así Rickon, justo ahí…" _–gemía en voz alta.

Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, sonando casi como una plegaria, hizo que mi deseo por ella creciera más aún. Aumenté el ritmo de mis embestidas, al tiempo que mi cabeza bajaba más, hasta estar frente a sus pechos. Me enganche a uno de sus pezones y empecé a chuparlo y lamerlo, deleitándome en el sabor de su piel sudada, al tiempo que una de mis manos abandonaba finalmente su posición en la cabecera de la cama y empezaba a jugar con su otro pezón, estirándolo y apretándolo.

Estuvimos así por lo que pareció una eternidad, mi mente invadida por una nube de placer. Deseaba que esto pudiera seguir así para siempre, pero cuando la escuché hablando supe que no sería así.

"_Rickon…..mmmmm… sube Rickon… oh dioses…sube" _–me llamó, su voz sonando desesperada.

Solté el pezón que estaba en mi boca y subí para que estuviéramos cara a cara. Mi mano dejó el otro y bajó hasta su cintura, donde apreté tanto que temí dejarle marcas, mientras mi ritmo no hacía sino acelerar. Sentía que no podría durar mucho más con esto.

"_Rickon!...Rickon!" _–soltó, su voz sonando suplicante, al tiempo que sus manos volvían a bajar hacia mi trasero. Me tomó un momento entender lo que me pedía, pero cuando lo hice aceleré más aún los movimientos de mi cintura al tiempo que la mano que estaba en su cintura se movía hasta estar apretada entre nuestros cuerpos, justo encima del lugar donde mi miembro entraba y salía de ella con rapidez. Logré encontrar el nudo que Lyanna tenía entre las piernas y lo froté con rapidez.

Fue suficiente.

"_¡Rickoooon!" _–gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, al tiempo que sentía como mi miembro era apretado de manera más placentera que nunca por sus paredes internas. Fue demasiado, no resistí más.

"_¡Lyannaaaaaaa!" _–jadeé, al tiempo que sentía como explotaba dentro de ella, enviando una cantidad inmensa de mi semilla a su vientre, al tiempo que mi frente y nariz se apretaba contra las suyas, nuestros ojos cerrados y nuestras bocas abiertas, jadeando por aire al tiempo que nuestros alientos se entrelazaban.

Estuvimos así, con nuestras frentes unidas, jadeando en busca de aire, hasta que nuestros corazones recordaron como latir con normalidad. Por fin, cuando no pude aguantar más sin ver ese hermoso rostro, abrí los ojos. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados aún. En su rostro se veía el sudor de nuestro esfuerzo, su cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Me parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Luego de unos momentos, ella abrió los ojos. Sus ojos grises y los míos azules se encontraron, y tras un momento ella esbozó la sonrisa más grande que hubiera visto; era como si todos sus días del nombre hubieran llegado juntos. Se la correspondí con gusto.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos, sonriendo uno al otro, mientras me encontraba aún dentro de ella. Me dio un par de besos pequeños en los labios, pero al final empecé a sentir el cansancio de nuestra noche de bodas. Antes de que cayera sobre ella y la aplastara, coloqué mi brazo bajo ella y, con mis últimas fuerzas, nos hice rodar quedando ella encima de mí, sus pechos apoyados en el mío. Solamente pude cubrirnos a ambos con las pieles antes de ser incapaz de moverme. Estaba agotado.

Ella me miró, y vi tanta felicidad en sus ojos que me resultó difícil creer que todo fuera a causa mía.

"_¿Te gustó?" _–no pude evitar preguntar, a pesar de sentirme como un idiota. Pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

"_¡Me encantó!" _–me contestó, su sonrisa haciéndose aún más grande. Me besó una sola vez, aunque fue muy largo- _"Fue MARAVILLOSO" _–me dijo, aun sonriendo.

No pude evitar que mi sonrisa se volviera un poco arrogante. Apreté más mis brazos, que estaban sobre su espalda. Pensé por un instante en preguntarle si quería que lo hiciéramos de nuevo, pero empezaba a verse adormilada y dudaba mucho de que fuera capaz de complacerla 2 veces en una noche.

Le di un beso corto en los labios y la miré a los ojos al tiempo que le decía: _"Buenas noches …. Mi señora esposa"_

Sus ojos brillaron al tiempo que me contestaba: _"Buenas noches… Mi señor esposo" _–la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Se acurrucó contra mi hombro y cerró los ojos.

Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor y cerré los ojos, aun sonriendo.

Esta era la noche más feliz de mi vida.

**Lyanna**

Me desperté un poco más tarde. No sabía la hora que era. El fuego en la chimenea estaba casi extinguido, pero no quise levantarme para echar más maderos en él. Todo el calor que necesitaba me lo proporcionaba el cuerpo desnudo de Rickon, debajo del mío. Lo miré dormir, notándolo totalmente relajado y sintiendo como se me apretaba el corazón al verlo tan tranquilo.

Aún sentía su miembro flácido en mi interior, pero no quería hacer nada al respecto. Me gustaba sentirlo ahí.

Los brazos de Rickon estaban sobre mi espalda, dándome más calor y envolviéndome. Jamás me había sentido más querida que en este momento.

Estuve mirando el rostro de Rickon por un tiempo, queriendo detallarlo a la perfección. Cuando finalmente estaba satisfecha, me volví a acurrucar sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos. Mi esposo era un hombre realmente cómodo para dormir.

"_Si tan solo quedase embarazada esta noche sería absoluta mi felicidad" _–pensé, y me dormí pensando en lo hermoso que sería un niño de Rickon y mío.

**Bien, por fin terminé. Costó lo suyo, debo decir. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Si no les gustó mucho la escena de la noche de bodas sepan comprender, es la primera vez que escribo algo de ese tipo. En fin, salu2 y que estén bien.**

**P.D: los reviews serán bien recibidos.**


End file.
